


Sweet Ladies

by Sinnedearfather



Series: She Makes Me [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brianna May/Regina Taylor - Freeform, Early Queen (Band), Extremely shy Brianna, Extrovert and introvert, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Smile (Band) Era, fem!maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnedearfather/pseuds/Sinnedearfather
Summary: Spin-off collection of "She Makes Me". The stories can be read individually but reading "She Makes Me" beforehand is highly recommended :)1. Regina wearing Brianna's nerdy T-shirt2. Brianna and Regina confessing their sexual wants for each other (masturbation)3. Brianna and Regina trying to study astronomy together4. Brianna trying to hold Regina's hand
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: She Makes Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Regina wearing Brianna's nerdy T-shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is asked out by Brianna, but first she has to overcome a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Death Row" mentioned here is the nickname of the antiques trading alley where Freddie's and Regina's (Roger's) stall was, according to several biographies of Queen ;)

Upon hearing the door open, Regina knows her day is not going to start well.

“Darling,” Freddie lets out an exaggerated gasp as he stares at Regina with utter shock on his face. “You do know what you are wearing is sacrilegious to our stall and the whole ‘Death Row’, don’t you?”

“I absolutely know.” Regina simply wants to hide herself behind the counter. No tea no shade but wearing a T-shirt – not only a plain one but a nerdy one printed with “SPACE ROCKS” in block capital letter – is definitely, in Freddie’s words, sacrilegious in every way possible in a vintage market. “Bear with me, Freddie. Just for today.”

“If I did not know you had a space girlfriend, I’d definitely kick you out of our stall.” The art student takes a sip of coffee before giving an acknowledging nod to Regina’s T-shirt. “I forgive you for your dedication to your girlfriend though. How love can change one person.”

“It can’t be helped.” Regina groans. She is going on a date with Brianna. This is the first time the shy girl asks her out after they have been dating for a month and moving in together – despite feeling miserable at the moment, Regina feels warmth filling her chest as she recalls Brianna’s cute blushing face last night when she invited her to a stargazing date tonight at the Royal Observatory.

Regina can read the taller girl like an open book, so she knew Brianna was planning something in her mind when the other girl went absent minded more frequently than usual during their dinner. Eventually, Brianna made that suggestion when the two girls were cuddling on their shared bed.

_“Reg, are you free at tomorrow’s night?” The brunette girl asked, her fingers fidgeting. “C-Can I take you out on a date?”_

_“I’m totally free!” Regina couldn’t believe her ear – Brianna was asking her out for the first time! The blonde girl draped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. She asked excitedly. “Where’re we going?”_

_“There’s this_ _stargazing event at tomorrow’s night at the Royal Observatory. I think we can go together if both of us are free.” She added hurriedly. “It’s okay if you think this is boring-“_

_“I want to go!” Regina immediately replied. She pressed her body close to Brianna’s and gave the other girl a tight hug. “Thanks for asking me out – Oh my god, I can’t believe you just asked me out on a date!”_

_“You’ve been taking me to wonderful places, so I want to return the favour.” The brunette girl smiled shyly. “I’m glad you like this idea.”_

_“I love it! I love going on a date with you.” Regina chirped. “You’re the best, Bri.”_

_“Thank you.” Brianna answered with a blushing face. She continued with a tint of anticipation in her voice. “I also bought us a pair of matching T-shirts. Can we wear them for our date?”_

_“Matching T-shirts?” Regina was curious. Brianna sat up and grabbed her bag. She took out a paper bag from it._

_“This is the latest merchandise from the Science Museum. I really love it. Look,” The curly-haired girl took out two T-shirts from the bag. Holding them up, she gave the blonde girl a bright smile. “‘SPACE ROCKS’ – space and rock! I can’t believe they’ve acknowledged rock music.”_

_“Wow.” Regina took the T-shirt from Brianna’s hands. She didn’t expect such a…rebellious move from an old institute like the Science Museum. “That’s pretty amazing.”_

_“Isn’t it?” Brianna said excitedly. “Can we wear these tomorrow, please?”_

_“If that’s what my lovely girlfriend wants.” Regina gave a peck on Brianna’s lips. She was then enveloped in a warm embrace._

_“Thank you so much, Reg. I can’t wait till tomorrow.”_

Now Regina thinks about it, she must have been very much overwhelmed by giddiness at that moment – only when she walked into the Kensington Market and made her way to her stall did she realise how awkward she looked in the vintage market, catching the stares thrown at her.

 _Oh god, Freddie is going to kill me._ That was her only thought before Freddie arrived at the stall. She remembered how the singer had asked John, their new bass player, to change out of his favourite T-shirt in his first gig with them because of its “lack of aesthetics”. Regina had genuinely felt bad for the boy, but she had sided with Freddie because the singer had been _absolutely right_.

That’s why she knows she deserves Freddie’s snickering whenever they are faced with the astonished looks of their customers. Some of them even ask if Regina is really that much of a space enthusiast that she has to wear a space-nerd T-shirt in a vintage clothes stall. Feeling dead inside, the drummer lies that she lost a bet to a friend. That, of course, receives another round of mockery from her business partner (“What bet, Reg? A bet to test your capability to wear bad taste clothes?” – that had immediately earned him a smack from the drummer).

Eventually, Regina’s torture ends as Brianna comes to pick her up. Suddenly nothing matters when she sees the taller girl is wearing the same T-shirt as hers. Happiness blooms within the blonde girl as Brianna smiles happily at her and thanks her for wearing her gift.

“I normally don’t appreciate T-shirts, but you two look absolutely adorable with those matching T-shirts.” Freddie winks at Brianna, who is now wrapping the smaller girl in her arms. “You should praise Regina for not even once taking off her T-shirt today.”

“What does that mean?” The curly-haired girl asked confusedly.

“Don’t mind Fred, Bri.” Regina shots her business partner a look before smiling sweetly at the taller girl. “Let’s go to the Observatory.”

She can’t wait to listen to her girlfriend talk about her beloved stars.


	2. Brianna and Regina confessing their sexual wants for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna tries to keep a secret from Regina but fails.

Brianna looks to the back door for the third time for confirmation before she sneaks into the kitchen. She opens one of the upper cabinets which only she can reach. There stores her deepest secret which in no way she wants Regina to find out.

Although she fully realises that her girlfriend is at the back of the house in the back garden just a few feet away, she can’t handle the _hotness_ anymore.

Brianna is not sure which one is hotter, the weather or her girlfriend, but those two combined are definitely _arousing_ as she spent ten minutes sitting beside the window in her shared bedroom with Regina on the upper floor intensively watching from above the blonde girl drumming in a simple black spaghetti-strap top and hot pants. After getting signed by Trident, with the little subsidy they got the Queen members decided to rent and live together in a single house in order that they can brainstorm with each other anytime. Killing two birds with one stone, it also gave Regina enough space to set up her drums in the back garden and practise. Like she does right now.

The higher position gave Brianna the advantage of getting a clear view of Regina’s moist cleavage soaked with sweats from fierce drumming. She was extremely relieved that Regina, being a focused person she was, never once looked up from her drums, otherwise she would be exposed for being such a creep.

The heat inside her body grew unbearable as time passed. The curly-haired girl reluctantly closed the curtains and let herself fall onto the bed she shared with Regina. The smell of her beloved girl filled her nostrils. Brianna bit her lips and made up her mind.

_She needs it. Now._

Therefore, here she is, taking down a paper box from the highest shelf with extreme caution before closing the cabinet without making a sound. Immediately she scurries back into the bedroom and closes the door. Kneeling on bed, Brianna opens her treasure box with her heart beating fast.

Inside the box are numerous photos of Regina in great variety. There are magazine clippings she secretly collected over the time with Regina in different splendid dresses, as well as photos taken by herself capturing the blonde girl in different occasions – Regina in deep thought drafting songs for their album, Regina grinning brightly at the audience they played to, Regina playing scrabble with John and Freddie…

The last thing she wants is exposing these secret treasures to Regina. They have been dating for over two years and Brianna is still afraid to let Regina how _desperately_ she needs her. Like a typical drummer, the blonde girl is generally a carefree person whereas she is a worrier most of the time. Absolutely Brianna understands that Regina loves her with every bit of her heart after hearing countless confessions from her girlfriend, but deep down in her heart she is still worried over the possibility of her needy personality driving her girlfriend away.

Such as having sexual wants when she is practising seriously.

Brianna picks up from the box a close-up photo of Regina’s sleeping face. She remembers taking it on the first day after they moved into their previous flat. Regina was fast asleep back then after a day of labour so that gave her the chance to sneak a shot. Brianna can hear her own racing heartbeats in the silent room as she stares at the angelic features of her girlfriend.

Her long eyelashes, her lush blonde hair, her glossy lips…everything about Regina Taylor is simply breath-taking.

Regina’s photo in her hand, Brianna lays herself down and puts her pillow between her thighs. After manoeuvring her body into a more comfortable position, she begins to rock her hips in a steady pace. The grinding sensation against her clitoris is driving her crazy. The curly-haired girl unconsciously picks up the speed as she imagines Regina hovering over her in that sexy black top and revealing hot pants-

Brianna moans as she comes off. For a few seconds she simply stares blankly ahead as the libido inside her begins to fade. Having recovered from orgasm, Brianna hugs her pillow close and buries her head in it. Shame begins to take over – she can’t believe she just humped a pillow in the middle of the day.

_What will Regina think of me if she finds out I’m such a whore?_

“Bri? Are you in there? It’s so fucking hot outside. I need a rest.”

Brianna’s head jolts up upon hearing Regina’s voice outside the door. All she can feel is panic. _Oh no-_

“No, I-“

She immediately shuts her mouth after realising that she shouldn’t answer Regina. The brunette girl frantically puts the photo back to the box and closes the lid, but it is all too late.

“You shouldn’t lie to me, Bri.” Regina chuckles as she opens the door and walks into the room. “Are you hiding something from me-what’s that box?”

Brianna can feel tears threatening to fall and her lips are trembling. She hugs the box tightly to her chest. _She tried so hard to hide all of these from Regina-_

“Bri? Are you alright?” Regina looks at her worriedly. The blonde girl climbs onto the bed and puts a hand on hers. “You seem close to a meltdown.”

“Reg…” Brianna presses her lips into a thin line. She must look completely miserable. “Do you think I’m a whore if I think about having sex with you day and night?”

“Wha-?!”

“I-“ She can’t bring herself to face Regina directly. All she can see are Regina’s milky legs and the black strap top and hot pants she just fantasising over, reminding her how sinful she is. “I’m so obsessed with you, Reg. I-I can’t help it and I’m so terrified-“

“It’s alright.” Regina responds quickly. The drummer moves close to her and strokes her arms gently. “We’re girlfriends, aren’t we? It’s natural for us to have sexual desires for each other. Look, I often have sexual urges for you as well even when we’re just doing homework together in the library.”

“W-what?” Brianna looks up, much stunned by Regina’s statement. The other girl smiles shyly at her.

“You know, when you were so focused on reading those thick books about astronomy…and when you were teaching me about physics with those reading glasses on…also your breasts beneath your white shirt…” Regina tears her eyes off Brianna with a blushing face, “you looked so intelligently sexy. Sometimes I had to find an excuse to go to the loo and touch myself.”

“O-Oh…” Brianna feels her face flaring, not sure how to make of Regina’s words. “I-I just touched myself thinking of you actually.” She admits, hanging her head in embarrassment.

“That’s why you look so…wild.” Regina gulps, before placing a hand on the box Brianna is holding. “Is this related?”

“Sort of…” Brianna mumbles. She lays down her arms and hands the box to Regina. She can no longer keep it secret anyway. “These are all yours.”

“Mine?” Regina is confused in the first place, but realisation dawns on her face as she opens the box. “Oh.”

Brianna watches Regina silently examine the clippings and the photos one by one. Anxiety pools in her stomach when the blonde girl doesn’t speak a word. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh Bri, you have nothing to feel sorry for.” Regina puts the box aside and pulls her into a hug. “I’m just so, so happy…”

Brianna hugs back tightly. She quietly whispers. “You don’t think I’m creepy?”

“Oh no! Not at all if it’s you. I feel so loved…” Regina caresses her curly hair. “You’re my girlfriend! You’re special to me!” The blonde girl parts herself from the hug, facing Brianna with a pout. “If some random guy keeps taking pictures of me, I may smash his balls though.”

“Sounds like you.” Brianna chuckles.

Smiling naughtily, Regina suddenly hovers over her. Her lips are only centimetres away from Brianna’s. “As much as I don’t mind those photos taken without my consent, I’d like to request a usage fee.”

Brianna feels her heart racing again with Regina pressing close. “What’s that?”

“A bit of sex, maybe?” The drummer breathes into her ear, causing the taller girl to shiver. “I also have a similar collection to yours, actually.”

“Can we see it now?” Brianna gulps.

“Only after we fuck, Bri.”


	3. Brianna and Regina trying to study astronomy together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is so smitten, while Brianna misunderstands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after Chapter 2 of "She Makes Me" when the girls are still getting familiar with each other while hiding their crushes <3

“Here’s the Earth going around the Sun, making its journey, which it does in a year of course. Around the Earth is the Moon. Once a month the Moon will come roughly between the Sun and the Earth, so you might expect to get a total eclipse every month, but unfortunately…”

Regina can of course hear Brianna’s voice very clearly, but she is barely focusing as her mind is completely drawn to Brianna’s slender finger in front of her. The guitarist, true to her profession, has considerably large hands as a girl, matching her tall stature. Regina’s eyes track the movement of Brianna’s finger as it draws circles along the orbit illustrated in her astronomy textbook. Staring at its bony joints and thin calluses, Regina gets a tingling feeling in her chest.

_She wants to touch it so bad. Or to be touched by it. Or both._

“Reg, are you following me?”

“Y-yes.” Regina looks up and lies hastily. _Damn, why the fuck did she stutter?_

Hearing Regina’s reply, Brianna looks dejected. She pulls her hand away from Regina’s textbook and crosses her fingers together. The brunette girl says in a quiet voice. “Was my explanation too complicated? I don’t usually talk about astronomy to people other than my professors and classmates…Did I bore you?”

“Not at all! I was just…intrigued.” Seeing Brianna’s confused look, Regina knows she doesn’t sound convincing at all.

“Excuse me a moment. Be right back.” Unable to face Brianna, Regina murmurs as she stands up and heads for the teaching building nearby. With that, she completely missed Brianna’s sad face behind her.

******

_I definitely screwed up._

Despite the warm sunlight falling through the branches above, Brianna buries her head in her hands, swallowed by disappointment in herself. She was on cloud nine just ten minutes ago when Regina excitedly pulled out an astronomy textbook from her bag and told her that she had registered for an astronomy introductory course this semester because of her. The drummer invited her to go through the textbook with her. Without hesitation, she gladly accepted the request and sat down with Regina to scan through the book with her. She tried to explain the parts that interested her as an astronomy student, but soon she noticed that Regina was spacing out as the other girl didn’t give her any response.

 _I should’ve just kept it to myself._ The brunette girl bitterly thinks. Regina is probably trying to come up with an excuse to put an end to this.

“Brianna? What’re you reading?”

The curly-haired girl looks up just to see one of her classmates from the astronomy class. She gives him a weak smile.

“Just my friend’s textbook.”

******

Splashing cold water on her face, Regina looks up and sees herself in the mirror. This is not the first time she has to excuse herself just because she is turned on by her oblivious bandmate. Afraid that she would terrify Brianna, she didn’t tell her about her feelings, but her crush is definitely getting worse in the meantime.

She thinks of Brianna’s beaming face when she revealed the news to her. Although Brianna seldomly brought up the topic of astronomy with her, she fully understands the girl’s affection for stars and therefore register an astronomy course this semester. Things were going smooth in the first place as she finally got her crush to talk to her about her interest, but _fuck Regina Taylor, why couldn’t you just focus on_ _Brianna’s professional explanation?_

Regina lets out a heavy sigh before heading out. Walking back to the lawn in the direction where Brianna and she sat, the blonde girl is ready to actually learn some astronomical knowledge-

-only to find Brianna talking to a guy.

The guitarist is smiling softly as she flips the pages of her astronomy textbook and chats with the guy sitting next to her. Instantly Regina is burning with jealousy. Unaware of her own scowling face, the blonde girl trots back to her original position and sits down with greater force than usual.

“Reg!” Brianna turns to her, looking surprised at the sudden re-appearance of the drummer. She quickly turns back to the guy next to her. “This is Regina, my friend who owns this textbook.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Brianna’s classmate.” The guy stands up and stretches a hand towards Regina. Unwillingly, the drummer stands up and shakes hands with him.

“Brianna and I were just reminiscing our days as undergraduate students when we were required to read this book as our compulsory reading.” Brianna’s classmate explains. He adds with a polite smile. “And you’re very beautiful indeed.”

“Thank you. Now, I’d like to continue my lesson with Brianna.” _And would be very grateful if you can leave us alone and get lost._ Regina thinks to herself as she gives a strained smile in return.

“Of course. See you tomorrow, Brianna.” He waves Brianna goodbye. Brianna waves him back before turning to Regina. She smiles apologetically.

“Reg, if you don’t want to continue, we can call it a day-“

“No!” Regina practically begs. _Brianna must be disappointed in her attitude._ “I’ll be a good student this time!”

Brianna chuckles. She flips to the page where they left off. “So, eclipse condition?”

“Sure!” Regina chirps, happy with the fact that she has Brianna’s full attention again.

Brianna can’t help but blush under Regina’s sparkling eyes. She starts explaining to Regina again, but her heart is now clouded by bitter feelings as her classmate’s words replay in her mind.

_“You’re very beautiful indeed.”_

She has always known that Regina is popular among guys. She won’t doubt it at all.

_That’s why there’s no way she is interested in you, Brianna May._

The two girls casually chat about space without realising they are secretly thinking about the same thing.

_How I wish she was mine._


	4. Brianna trying to hold Regina's hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna tries to hold Regina's hand but fails, so she receives a bit of guidance from her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another spin-off from "She Makes Me"! This is linked to the bit mentioned in Chapter 6 of the story about Brianna trying hold Regina's hand for the first time XD

Despite being a musician, Brianna finds herself struggling with timing.

Regina and she have started dating two weeks ago. Even though they were friends for over a year, she rarely had physical contact with Regina until their relationship changed from “friends” to “girlfriends”. Hugging, kissing, holding hands…The blonde girl has always been proactive in developing intimacy with her and that makes Brianna feel bad for not daring to do the same in return. Truth be told, despite Regina’s repeated assurances, she is still in progress of adapting to the fact that she now has a real-life girlfriend instead of some small crushes that she kept to herself.

 _Especially when her girlfriend is as perfect as Regina._ Brianna peeks at the said girl sitting next to her. Whenever the short-sighted girl is trying to read, she puts on her reading glasses and Brianna finds that extremely cute. Before they became girlfriends, Brianna always refrained herself from staring at the blonde girl for too long (it was impossible for her not to do it at all), but now provided that they are girlfriends, Brianna wonders if she can at least, well, stare at her for a few more seconds…?

“Do I have something on my face?” Suddenly she is met with Regina’s confused face, which Brianna finds extremely cute again despite being caught on the spot for staring.

“No…! You’re perfectly fine.” _Perfectly fine._ Brianna quickly looks away from Regina and fixes her eyes on her lap, face burning. She simply can’t bring herself to look at Regina again with the other girl being literally _perfectly fine._

“Okay.” She can hear the suspicious tone in Regina’s voice. Brianna feels the very urge to bolt out – she has definitely made things awkward between Regina and herself and is failing as a girlfriend. The guitarist miserably thinks.

Brianna tentatively peeks up to see Regina resume reading again. Then she notices Regina’s left hand, which is on her side, is idly laying on table as the blonde girl supports her head with her other hand.

Brianna stares at Regina’s unoccupied hand and gulps. _She wants to hold Regina’s hand and touch her beloved girl._

 _Don’t, Brianna May. Just don’t._ Brianna is conscious of the fact that Regina and she are currently in the library of the prestigious Imperial College, and a lesbian holding hands with her girlfriend in a scared place like this is simply disgraceful, at least to Brianna herself.

Still, as Brianna remembers that their booth is located at the corner farthest from the counter and that one appears in their sight in the past one hour, the curly-haired girl comes to realise that this might be the best opportunity for her to hold Regina’s hand without the need to worry about getting caught.

Brianna mentally prepares herself and tries to overcome her self-consciousness. She stretches out her hand to Regina’s hand on the table. _You can do it, Brianna. Just relax and be natural-_

Her hand comes in touch with Regina’s faster than she thought. In fact, her mind is too occupied by the desire to hold Regina’s hand that she does not realise that she is clutching onto it rather than simply laying her own hand on it.

“Whoa!” Regina exclaims in surprise as the drummer’s head darts up. She looks at Brianna with widening eyes. “Bri?”

Brianna’s mind goes blank as the taller girl has her gaze fixed on their touching hands. Seeing her own fingers gripping Regina’s, Brianna comes to the realisation that her attempt has played out the other way wound – she probably scared Regina with her sudden grip.

_She screwed up, and it’s too late for her to draw back her hand and pretend nothing happened._

“You’ve been funny today.” Regina’s voice is tinged with worry. “I mean, you were barely moving your pen during the whole time! You’re acting weird and I’m worried.”

 _Acting weird_. Brianna’s heart sinks at Regina’s words – she knows Regina didn’t mean it but she must have looked absolutely ridiculous to give Regina that impression, when she only wanted to do something a girlfriend is supposed to do.

“Whatever bothers you, you can tell me.” Regina adds, voice low and caring.

The smaller girl didn’t withdraw her hand from Brianna’s, which the guitarist thinks is a good sign that shows Regina hasn’t given up on her.

“…I just wanted to hold your hand.” Brianna says quietly, loosening her fingers on Regina’s. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Just that?” Regina sounds surprised. Brianna gives a small nod, hoping that Regina will just let the matter drop so that they can return to their own study, although the taller girl thinks she may just bolt out of the library and hide herself away from Regina for a few days.

“This is not the proper way to hold someone’s hand...one’s girlfriend’s hand.” Regina speaks softly. “Brianna, would you please remove your hand from mine for a second?”

The guitarist complies dejectedly. She is relieved that Regina still called her her “girlfriend”, but Brianna thinks that was simply because Regina didn’t want to hurt her feelings, being a considerate girlfriend.

Regina flips her hand over with her palm up. “Now, place your hand on mine.”

Brianna hesitantly follows Regina’s instruction and puts her hand on Regina’s. Her heart is throbbing hard as her large hand completely covers the other girl’s small hand palm to palm.

The blonde girl smiles in satisfaction as she curls her fingers inwards to interlock them with Brianna’s. Upon Regina’s move, Brianna can feel her cheeks are flaring up.

“Brianna,” the other girl whispers tenderly and causes butterflies in Brianna’s stomach. “Would you do the same for me, please?”

Brianna nods and follows Regina’s instruction again with her heart beating fast. Slowly, she curls her fingers and clasps the petite hand beneath hers. The girls’ hands are now perfectly intertwined and Brianna’s heart flutters upon Regina’s soft and warm palm pressing against to hers.

“There you go. That’s my good girlfriend.” Regina praises as she looks up to Brianna with a loving smile on her face. “Is this what you wanted, Bri?”

“…Yes.” Brianna admits without daring to look back at Regina. She is busy using all her strength to calm down her pounding heart so that it won’t explode.

“You’re so still so shy.” Regina giggles. The blonde girl pulls her scarf around her neck with her other hand. “Let’s cover our hands in case-“

“No!” Brianna hastily stops Regina, who raises a questioning eyebrow in response. The curly-haired girl continues in a small voice.

“I mean, I love seeing us holding hands…”

Regina looks stunned for a moment as her expression freezes. Then, she chuckles and lowers her hand from the scarf.

“As you wish.”

They never let go of each other’s hands in that afternoon study session in the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
